


Cute Boys and Crazy Witches

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Evil Lila Rossi, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Magic, Music, Paralysis, Rescue, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: Swimming across the sea, nathaniel finds himself captured by the sea witch volpina. Will she devoure him? Not if Marc has anything to say about it!
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Lila Rossi, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Lila Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cute Boys and Crazy Witches

* * *

Swimming across the sea, Nathaniel eyed his bag, the instruments he needed were rather difficult to find, but still worth it nonetheless, since they would help him draw The Ladybug

The Ladybug was a hero, a mermaid said to have red scales with black details, who combated witches and Akumas

An Akuma was a spirit led astray, when too much negative emotion accumulated , it would manifest itself as an akuma, using magic to get away with chaos, ladybug purified them, and returned them to the original host

Anyway, Ladybug was amazing!

Hearing a strange melody , nathaniel stopped, the place around him was plain , with only a cave around here

' _I can give you the lady~'_

_'I can give you the money ~'_

_'The money and the family you so desperately want~'_

What was that?! 

Trying to run, nathaniel found that he could not, his tail wouldnt respond, nor his arms

Shitshitshitshitshit!

Someone was using magic!

This was a siren, he needed to leave!

Seeing a flash of orange , he did his best to turn around

He found The Sea Witch

Volpina

With her long orange tail, with white parts, and her green eyes of envy

The volpina used to be a young woman called Lila, who always told about her grand adventures

Except this adventures where lies

A girl however , realized the nature of this tales, and told everyone the truth

Lila was so angry at having been exposed, that she became an akuma, and when she was defeated, she turned against Ladybug, and thus ,merkind

Now she roams the sea, capturing whoever is unfortunate enough to find her, stealing their scales, and leaving their corpses to float away in the sea

Nathaniel had thought they were simple tales

Apparently not

"Well well" said the witch, her once sweet voice turning into something macabre , Nath wanted nothing more than to escape right now

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Suddenly a flash of dark green was seen, who then grabbed Nathaniel by the hand and swan away from the witch

Marc was having a peaceful day, writing about the illustration of ladybug he found in a cave near his home, however, he got distracted when he saw a boy swim past the cave

Wow, that's a really cute boy

And he's also swimming towards The Cave, so much for a peaceful day huh?

He tries to catch up to the boy, however his anxiety decides to bother him now.

Still, if he doesn't swim faster, the boy might die! He can't let such a cute face go to waste!

But it seems he wasn't fast enough, because he found the redhead paralized, and looking Panicked to his surroundings

Then, the witch came, he remembers her from when he found her a few years ago, when she tried to sing to him, but realized he was inmune, and tried to kill him (why? He doesn't know, it might be related to the fact that her nemesis was said to have hair like his), with her poorly concealed scars, and her darker than coal eyes, except for the green pupils, she truly is terrifying 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" his instincts act before he can think twice about it, he then grabs the cute boy by the hand and swims

"You! You weren't satisfied ruining my life before so you came back! WELL I AM GOING TO _DESTROY_ **_YOU_ **

Ignoring the crazy witch he swims faster towards a field of seaweed

However a melody reaches him 

' _I can give you a lady~'_

"jokes on you I'm GAY"

'..... _I could give you a boy~"_

Shit

' _One who will love you~'_

He knows he shouldn't pay attention to the song, but he can't help it! That's how a siren's music is supposed to work!

' _One who you won't have to fear will leave you behind_ ~'

Going for the throat are we? Already using his biggest fear?

However he feels as his body tenses and stop moving, the cute boy seems to have noticed too turning around and seeing him in all his powerlessness

Turning his head, he sees Volpina grinning, and putting down her flute , then swimming to him and OH GOSH IS THAT A FUCKING KNIFE!

Summoning all the will he has, he broke out of the spell , not before Volpina used her knife and cutted down his tail

Shit

Ignoring the pain, he swam to the boy and finally entered the field, sighing in relief when the protective magic closed around him

"Well, that was surely terrifying!" He said, his tone betraying how he really felt

"Thanks, for saving me"

"No big deal, couldn't just leave you to die"

"Hey, what do you say I invite you somewhere, as a gift"

"It's not necessary, really"

"Pleeeaaasseeeeeee" not up to fighting, he nodded

"Good, but first…." The boy took some of the plants, and wrapped them around his tail, as makeshift bandages

"U-uh I realized I never told you b-but my name is Marc"

"Good to meet you Marc, I am Nathaniel"

Nathaniel, huh? Pretty name for a pretty boy

And if the blush in Nath's face says anything, he's not the only one who thinks so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not mentioned, but nath's tail is white with rainbow reflections, while marc's is dark green, nath's was originally brown, but that changed once he got akumatized, just like once he gets akumatized, marc's will turn black and white in the end (like in the picture, pre akumatization has the black and white part just be green)


End file.
